The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing intrapericardial access with a minimal amount of surgery and, more particularly, is concerned with an improved technique for extending a guide wire through the pericardial wall. In its more specific aspects, the invention is concerned with an improved method for implanting defibrillation electrodes within the pericardium.
Numerous efforts have been made to introduce implantable electrodes with a minimal amount of surgery. These efforts have affected placement both intrapericardially and extrapericardially. Where intrapericardial placement was provided, however, the prior art efforts have risked physical trauma to the heart during placement. The present invention is designed to minimize this risk.